


Rose Petal Addictions

by Riekroz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riekroz/pseuds/Riekroz
Summary: Petals fall off, as the flower endures. However, that doesn't mean that those petals have lost meaning. Here, we shall find Team RWBY in other situations that would up, to their Addictions. Small cute bitesized stories that happen in between Rose Addictions.





	1. Weapon Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of filling some gaps in my story- with short stories that are, relatively harmless funny sidestories that occurs in Rose Addictions. This will have little to no smut, but will just be...like 4-komas. I have no analogy. I'm sorry.
> 
> These will not be in chronological order, and I will make note if necessary.
> 
> As always. Have fun.

Patch tends to be a quiet place. The silent and tranquil neighborhoods, the friendly faunus and huntsmen, the beautiful crystal lake the is strangely devoid of grimm. In one part of Patch, however, things are the exact opposite- a small house lies off the beaten path, and inside, a tinkering Ruby with her Crescent Rose along with her sister, Yang, who decided to help her on this normal day.

"Screwdriver." asked Ruby, as she held out her hand.

"Here."

"Nozzle."

"Here."

"Dust Cartridges."

"Here."

"Cookies." said Ruby as she opened her mouth.

"Here." said Yang as she fed her. Ruby bit a few times before swallowing.

"Milk." said Ruby as she positioned her lips.

"Here." said Yang, as she shoved her breast to her face. Ruby drew in her teat- before spitting it out and going beet red.

"...That is not what I meant by milk."

"Are you...udderly furious?" grinned Yang, as she held up her shirt.

"Please stop screwing around."

"Hey, I'm not the one doing the screwing here."

"Yang..." said Ruby as she dropped her tools onto the table.

"Oh come on! You have to admit, it's a funny joke."

"How about you start making one."

"Ooohhhh... Sick burn there sis." said Yang as she feigned insult.

"Come on, I'm almost done. Let's...just finish this alright?" asked Ruby, already tired from her endless tweaking.

"Alright- alright. So...what's next?" asked Yang.

"Umm... Arc welding's next." said Ruby.

"Righto~" said Yang as she passed the gear to her.

Ruby continued to tinker for a few more minutes, before she triumphantly leaped up in glee, as she screamed:

"DONE!"

"Sooo...whatcha made this time?" asked Yang. "You already made a Scythe, then you made it to a gun. What could possible be the next best thing?"

"It's now also a bazooka." gloated Ruby as she waved her weapon around.

"...That is the stupidest thing you could possibly think of Rubes."

"Hey, you'll thank me when it blows away some jerk when he's trying to kill me next time."

"This...can only end well." said Yang as she shrugged her shoulder in defeat.

"Right! Now for a test drive! To the yard!" shouted Ruby as she ran outside.

* * *

"Already thinking of poses?" asked Yang as she leaned on a tree, watching her sister play around in stances.

"Hey! I don't judge you when you practice your jokes in the mirror."

"Just...don't aim it at our house alright. Last time you "tested" your masterpiece, you blew a hole in dad's room- destroying his Dust Enhancer."

"That was...just a minor miscalculation. And he didn't minded it." said Ruby as she spun Crescent Rose around her.

"That's because he ran into the forest crying about wasted crystals."

"Oh psshh. Dad can always get another Dust Enhancer. It's super cheap around here." said Ruby as she waved off her warnings.

"Just be sure to keep your "precious" completely under control. His current Dust Enhancer is a reward from his mission from Vale. Professor Ozpin himself gave it to him himself. Not to mention it's an antique from Mistral."

"Ooohhh~~ Mistral Dust Enhancer~ My specialty is making Dust glow seven colors of the rainbow~"

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." pleaded Yang once more.

"Don't worry one bit sis! I just loaded an empty shot in it. It's just going to create a safe harmless firework." said Ruby as she spun Crescent Rose into her gun form. "Get a load of this!"

Ruby quickly fired into the sky- the shot leaving a trail of smoke before exploding in an array of smoke high up into the air. Yang whistled- impressed her sister had managed to make a working weapon- maybe lucks changing for her.

"See? Nothing wrong. Working as intended." gloated Ruby.

"Hey girls I'm hooommmeee!" Ruby and Yang turned their heads, to see their Father pull up from a small aura-powered hover bike. "And check it out! I got this for saving a town from bandits. It's a little banged up, but nothing a little elbow grease can fix."

"Hey dad!" said Ruby. She walked a few steps before jolting forward as she felt Yang went passed her.

"THAT IS SOOO COOL!"

"And the best part- It's yours Yang!" said Tai.

"REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT!?"

"Sure! I mean, I haven't gotten you a congratulations present for entering beacon right?" said Tai. Soon enough she felt Yang hug him so tight all the while muttering thank yous and hell yeahs. "That's my warrior." Now noticing her daughters, his eyes widened as he eyed Ruby.

"Ru-Ruby...What is that?"

"Oh? This? It's Crescent Rose- now a bazooka!"

"Oh Gods no."

"Ah come on dad! Can't you trust me more with my tinkering? I even made it work! See!" said Ruby as she fired another shot in the air. Tai immediately dropped to the ground, dragging Yang expecting the worst. A loud bang pierced the then silent forest, as he slowly looked up, to see a puff of smoke high in the air.

"WHEW! That was a close one."

"See? Nothing to worry abo-." gloated Ruby as she put her precious on her shoulder.

**_"BANG!" "PWOOSH!" "BOOM!"_ **

Ruby lurched forward, as she knocked herself to the ground. A loud whistling sound came, then a crash, then a mighty crunch rang in her ears, as she regained composure.

"What the-"

"MY ROOM!"

"MY BIKE!"

"MY DUST ENHANCER!"

"MY BUMBLEBEE!"

Ruby stood up, feeling a sense of dread as it crawled down her spine. She looked to find, her father kneeling in despair, his spirit leaving his body as he watched his room burn in great balls of fire- his books, his bed, his prized possession gone. To his left, kneeled Yang, her arms in the ground in defeat, her aura flaring in dangerous intervals.

"So, uh yeah that was fun- Oops well look at the time. I got to uh, feed Zweii. ItwasfundadbutIgottogobaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii~~~~" said Ruby as she ran for her dear life.

"RUBY...WHAAAHAHAHAAAIIIIIII?!" mourned Tai as despair filled him.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT SIS." grunted Yang, as she stood up and chased her sister.

"Note. to. Self. Never make a bazooka on Crescent Rose. Maybe a flamethrower-"

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE MIDGET?!"

"...Nah. Not worth it."


	2. F.U.N. - Friends und Nerve

Weiss walked through the halls hastily, her classes done and her workload heavy. Everything she hoped for in Beacon came to be- the facilities were top notch, the classrooms accommodated the bare minimum for her education as well as her training in battling the forces of Grimm, the teachers(though high eccentric) are knowledgeable and experienced, their methods(with one to three exceptions) a welcome change of pace from her solitude of from her time in Atlas. Everything was as she had hope for- well. All except for one tiny eensy weensy caveat.

"WWWWWEEEEEIIIIISSSSS!"

Weiss ignored the attention seeker, and quickly turned as she entered the library, occupied a table placing her books down and started writing down notes on Boarbatusk hides.

"Found ya. How's my bestest partner?!" said Ruby as she charged to an unoccupied chair.

"We're in a library, so keep your voice down you dunce." rasped Weiss as she wrote faster.

"Sorry~ So... I was thinking-"

"No." said Weiss flat out, cutting her off.

"I can't right now, I'm studying. As you can plainly see."

"Ah come on~ I promise it'll be a fun time."

"...It's only been five days. FIVE. And in those five days, all you've done is drag me around campus, showing areas I already know that are part of our Grimm Curriculum. And in those days, I haven't done a SINGLE report on for our Grimm Class, History Class, and our Herbalism Class. Not to mention the essay about the different types of Grimm, as well as their classifications."

"But-"

"I WILL NOT, repeat, NOT- make my first month here in Beacon a wasted effort. Something that has clearly befallen our team by making you leader."

"You're still sore about that? Come on~ I'm not that bad~"

"...I admit, it's just been five days. I should, reserve my judgement until I see how you lead our team throughout the year." said Weiss as she put down her pen. "Not to mention Professor Port's argument is irrefutable..."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." said Weiss as she continued to pen down her notes.

"But Weiss-"

"There is nothing you will say that will make me budge from this chair, and a well deserved studying." said Weiss flatly, as she resumed her work. Ruby pouted in response, then turned her chair.

"All I was going to say is that they've granted us access to the air docks, so we can visit Vale... Not to mention the Vale Carnival is in town. Even one of the Professors said we can submit our assignments up until next Saturday! But if you want to be such a sauerkraut, then be my guest!" hunched Ruby, pouting in defeat.

Ruby knew about her increasing load of assignments, but she can't help it- it's Beacon Academy! A place she's dreamed to be in since her Uncle told her about it- she was happy, excited even. She just wanted to share her happiness with a new friend. Even if that friend is as cold as Weiss. She knew about their duty- to do their due diligence as well as their sworn oath to take everything as serious as if they were in the field of battle. But even then, one tiny hint of fun isn't going to ruin it all.

"...Come on Weiss, I'll even take the blame if we fail, or I'll even pull an all nighter if I have to. So Please..could you just join the fun? Blake and Yang already bolted for it and are probably enjoying themselves without us." said Ruby, trying to put up a "convincing argument".

"Fine, if you want to study here for all the boredom in the world be my...where'd ya go?" Ruby turned to see her partner gone. Her books lay scattered, her chair properly placed back in it's place, and her papers left unattended. "Weiss, that's cold even for-"

"What are you STILL hanging around here for?!" Ruby flinched, and turned once more to see an impatient Weiss tapping her foot, her scowl prominent, and her eyes strangely having a hint of excitement. "I'm going to go down to see the Carni- Vale without you if keep yammering on like some blathering simpleton!"

Weiss grabbed her by the ear, and stomped her way out.

"You came baaaaaaaaccccckkk~~"

* * *

"THAT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"I have to admit, it was a fun day."

"FUN!? YOU WERE SO EXCITED WHEN YOU WON A PRIZE FROM A BOOTH YOU PRACTICALLY JUMPED AND DRAGGED ME TO THE NEXT ONE!"

"I-I SO did not!"

Ruby and Weiss returned to their dorm- with Ruby having a few plastic bags filled with sweets and snacks, while Weiss held a small white teddy bear. With the room still devoid of Yang and Blake, Ruby sprang to her bunk and lay relaxing her muscles. Weiss, sat on her bed, feeling all the stress from this week disappear in an instant.

"So umm...thanks Ruby." said Weiss as she looked up her bed.

"For what?" asked Ruby as she opened a bag of cotton candy.

"For being such a good friend. I had a good time." said Weiss as she placed her beat, beside her pillow.

"What are partners for? I mean, you just lead the way the entire time. Quite a change of pace."

"You think? Honestly, you've dragged me all about and it's about time I've drag you around."

"But in a carnival? I mean, I understand it if it's the school grounds, but you practically were excited at every booth we went through."

"Quiet you."

"But hey, even the esteemed heiress seems to enjoy carnivals. Go figure." said Ruby as she munched her cookies, completely aware of the embarrassingly priceless face Weiss had below her. Weiss felt like she was insulted, yet oddly it felt more like a compliment. Strange.

"You should be more like that. You looked cute- like a normal teenage girl." continued Ruby, still unaware as Weiss' face reddened as she had inadvertently complimented her.

"I-I am a normal teenage girl!"

"A normal teenage girl doesn't have luggages for luggages of dust crystals."

"Yo-You know what I mean!"

"I'm just messing with you. Lighten up!"

"Hrmph."

"So umm...Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"I hope we can do things like these again. Hanging out and stuff."

"Sure. Now- as promised you and I will pull out an all nighter for our assignments!"

"But Weiss~ I'm tired~ And it's due NEXT Week!"

"That, is no excuse for a leader."

"...Fine."

"That's a good girl."

"...As long as I sit next to you."

"Fine by me- as long as I can SEE you working, then we are in complete agreement. But first, be a dear and fetch my books from the library?"

"WHY ME!?"

"It's a leader's duty to fix her teammates mistakes."

"...Ugh."

That night didn't ended exactly as Ruby hoped- but in the end it just bolstered the blossoming friendship between the two.


	3. Got Milk?

Yang sat quietly atop her bunk, reading through her comic books- her day done and her work finished. Ruby's out with Blake, the latter seemed rather unwilling, as the bright and chirpy leader dragged her out for a day's adventure. Weiss, had been in the room earlier, but upon hearing her partner being gone for the day, relaxed as she grabbed her books and went out the door, possibly to the library to do some studying.

Though their team was...uncharacteristically chaotic, Yang didn't mind one bit. Despite Weiss...self-importance, she just loves messing with her. So much. Ruby being the leader of her team being an unexpected choice(no complaints were given aside from Weiss), she found herself to be proud of her sister. Despite the easily messed up initiation ceremonies. Blake... was mysterious. Mellow, silent, likes to read books. That's it. Though she can't help but notice like somethings...off with her sometimes. The shy type for sure, nothing a little Ruby can fix. Easily, this was going to be her best year yet.

Yang finished her comic proudly, as she stretched herself to relax her muscles. Upon sighing, she felt a familiar pressure escape from her, her shirt getting wet.

"Great...I'm full again."

From under her pillow, she grabbed a mini-pump and one large bottle, before lifting up her shirt. Her nipples were already leaking, despite not doing anything today. Granted, the pill had something to do with it, but she can't say what would happen if she DIDN'T take it. She'd prefer the lesser of two embarrassing or horrendous side-effects. With a gentle squeeze, she eased up her nipple to the pump, and felt relief as she started to lactate.

It has been a strange thing for her ever since she started lactating- for one, Ruby has been oddly fun to mess with. Her priceless reactions, her embarrassment to breast-feeding(though lately, she's been more and more lax), her intense love of milk, and her strange hyper-activeness. Yang felt like she's been feeding a small toddler and taking care of one. What's more, every time she sees Ruby drink milk, whether hers or not, she feels her own swelling up, before soon enough, she too starts making her own. It had been embarrassing to say the least. It's one reason why she hasn't wore a bra whenever she's in the dorm- it gets ruined from the milk, not to mention the catastrophic rumors that would spread about her- she already has enough nicknames from the boys calling out to her: "SugarTits" "MilkMoney" "DairyQueen" are among the few.

What's the most embarrassing thing however, is the fact that Yang gets off from lactating. And she either hates it, or loves it- she doesn't know which. Whenever she has asked Ruby, her faced flushed from pain or from embarrassment, she would oblige her(although hesitantly). Yang felt relief nevertheless- her sister's tongue squeezing every ounce out, as well as her gentle tongue, and her sweetly content face. Either way, she ends up feeling in the mood, and Ruby would almost, always sense it- and either she or Yang herself will lend a hand. The end result is always Yang clamping down, as her breast release a spray of her own, with Ruby trying to leave everything in her mouth. Yang herself, wasn't as used to this yet, but slowly her boldness grew on as they entered beacon- her embarrassment near non-existence. She only has to tell her two teammates and that alone is a challenge she thinks she can't beat.

As the pump started to empty one of her breasts, she notices her other started to double up and leak twice as much. Without thinking, she quickly put it in her mouth, and began suckling it, as she intensified the pump, to help fill the bottle faster. She was getting turned on, as the pressure was arousing in itself- she lowered her other hand to her shorts, and began playing around in her panties. Small groans and pants escaped her lips, but it wasn't enough to make her eyes flash red- not yet. She continued this, as it built over time, and soon, inserted two small fingers, her legs bending backwards- if anyone were to come in, they would have a front row seat to the Yellow Cheese maker's indecency.

Her fuse short, felt herself buckle, as her breast sprayed milk in her mouth, and the pump. She remained still for a few moments, as her muscles lax, as she sucked the last of her milk in her mouth, preventing it's escape. A little relieved, she covered her shirt down, as she checked the bottle- nearly a liter from one session. A little proud of herself, as well as the oddly ditsy stupid look on her face, she sealed it before jumped down and placed it on the table- then grabbing a fresh set of shorts, she went to the bathroom for a quick rinse.

Yang came back, and grabbed the bottle once more, and bent down and placed the milk bottle, right beside Ruby's supposed secret stash of cookies. Yang wrote a note, and stuck it to the bottle, before she went back to her bed and continued reading her comic.

* * *

Ruby came back with a very clearly exhausted Blake, but strangely a very content one as well. They had spent the day down in Vale, grocery shopping for their dorm. Blake was strangely quiet at every stall, with one exception when it came to the fish market. Ruby was in the mood for Mackerel today, so she asked Blake to do the deal. What ended up was Blake arguing prices with the owner over the fish- and eventually bargaining it down to a deal they both are satisfied with- three kilos of Tuna, and six pounds of Mackerel with only twenty Lien. Ruby was amazed, nevertheless. Blake let the groceries on the table, before she made her way to the shower, to clean up. Yang, was sound asleep- unaware of the two, having returned.

Ruby quietly opened her bag, and stashed more of her sweets, giggling contently when she noticed the bottle of milk Yang left:

_"New Record! Now drink up before it spoils. I made use of Weiss Ice Dust. Don't tell her k?"_

Ruby giggled a bit, before standing upright, and drinking down the bottle in one go. With a puff, Ruby was satisfied, but felt her thirst still there. She opted to climb up top Yang when the rest are asleep- she wasn't finished with her yet.


	4. After the Fight

About five weeks into the term, and Team RWBY saved the day once more- saving a large shipment of Dust from being stolen by the White Fang, and Roman Torchwick. The events that happened in the docks were, unexpectedly kept underwraps. No one knows what had transpired. No one knew about the fact that four teenage girls, and a visitor had prevented the largest Dust heist since the White Fang's involvement in Vale. Not to mention the the fact that in amidst the chaos- the no one had died. A few arrests were made, but nonetheless it ended in a low note. Disappointing to the captors, but a mighty victory for the huntresses in training.

However, even though the day had been won, another war was taking place...in the dorm. Blake sat her arms crossed, her eyes focused on the white girl across from her bed. Weiss, the prim and proper heiress stared down the scum of her family's problems: a member of the white fang- well her gaze is as laxed as it can be- considering Blake is now an excon. Yang and Ruby sat together on the other side of the room waiting for the two most volatile people to calm down.

Both of them, had let out their frustrations, both have let out their thoughts, both had lashed out- Weiss threw a small knife tearing through her Ribbon revealing her ears, and in return, Blake fired warning shots, breaking the knot keeping her ponytail tied. Both almost made Ruby cry in fear- and both almost begged for mercy from Yang for making her cry. Despite the hagard and serious event that had transpired, they still have enough respect to sit down and communicate. And they did.

"So, to summarize...You left the White Fang because they were no longer as once they were."

"...Yes, Weiss."

"So there is no current relation between you and them now."

"To them, I'm just a traitor. To one person in particular at least."

"...And you promise, that you have no intention to go back."

"Never. But that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for what they once believe in."

Weiss looked at her, her gaze feeling as ice cold as the cold of death itself. Ruby from the corner, could only look between the two, hoping for the two to get along. Yang just tapped her arms, wanting to but in, but knowing at this stage, either things will go from bad to worse, or from shit hitting the fan to Armageddon. Blake continued to blink- and each time, her irises turns to slits, unable to control her apprehension, her aggression. Blake wanted to make Weiss believe. And if she can't... well. Things are meant to be as it seems.

Weiss took a deep breathe, before clapping her hands together. With a loud puff, she made eye contact with Blake.

"...I believe you." Blake widened her eyes, ready to respond, but Weiss raised a finger. "...Let me finish. I will admit...I am very, very biased because of my...upbringing. It's hard for me to swallow- to convince especially after the multiple news accounts and evidences that point otherwise about the White Fang's actions."

Blake held in her breathe, Yang and Ruby eyed the heiress- her words filling her mind. They weren't expecting Ice Queen to admit her faults, at least out in the open.

"Weiss..."

"...However, Ruby, Yang, and I guess...Penny has changed my world view. On many matters. As much as I didn't want too."

"You gotta wake up sometime. Can't always be Hibernating your life away can we?" retorted Yang. Blake and Weiss groaned as Ruby elbowed her sister's arm in response.

"I...am willing to learn. I am willing to trust. You, can trust me. I know, that coming from me, this would sound like an outright trap- a lie, given my background. You have every right to be. Even if I have not had a hand, a silent one or a direct one, for that matter, I am still guilty by association. And you know what, I would understand. I'd be mad, I'd be enraged, but I would understand."

Blake was at a loss for words. This wasn't a side of Weiss she had expected. Yang was left dumbstruck as Ruby felt proud of her partner. She really has changed over the course of just a few weeks.

"I trust you Blake. And in return, I hope you can trust me. I don't...want lies. Anymore. I don't want...secrets."

Ruby felt a stab as she heard her partner's last words. True, this might be a session for Weiss and Blake, but she can't help but feel guilty herself. After all, she too has...although in her case, I think Weiss would have a harder time to embrace this magical fact. And if she can't certainly Yang will make her see the light. Even if it involves digging ten feet of ice to reach her frozen heart.

"...You can trust me...Weiss." said Blake, her eyes returning to normal, a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you." Weiss let out a breathe before her attention now turns too...another thing that's been bothering her.

"...Good. Because I have a few- a load of questions, as well as one request, to ask of you." Blake raised her eyebrow- Weiss isn't a negotiator for nothing it seems. Or a business woman.

"...I, am completely ignorant of the Faunus. As you've seen since we got bunked together. So... Could you...excuse my insensitiveness, as well as from...future questions?" Blake felt flattered, her ears wagging happily as she nodded softly.

"OK. So...Umm..." Weiss eyed her ears, now unable to take her eyes off it. "...Can I pet your ears?"

Blake's response was a hiss, making Weiss flinch in fright. Yang gasped in anger, while Ruby bemoaned her partner- she was going to ask that specific question later. Blake, upon realizing her reaction took a deep breathe as she laxed her features. This was...expected, but still, it's going to take a while for her to get used to this.

"...I'm sorry. It was a reflex. Normally...Only people whom I've trust are allowed to touch my ears." said Blake, her voice sorrowful.

"It-It's alright. I-I'm sorry."

"Also, when you say pet, to a Faunus, that's equivalent of...touching hands." She watched, a smile crossing her face upon watching Weiss go red, stammering like an idiot, unable to word her apology as well as her shock and clear embarrassment. Suffice to say, Yang and Ruby let out a hearty laugh at her friend's way to lighten the mood.

Though Weiss may have inadvertently won more than Blake's respect, Weiss has also won more than a new friend. And to Ruby, the time of secrets, is almost...over. The time for the big reveal will come. Assuming she has the courage too.


	5. In Between the Fight

A day has passed, so the tensions were lingering in the air. Still, both parties did not waste any time- or waste whatever time they have left. Sure, poking fun at Weiss, and messing with her and watching her reactions on what harmless gestures to a human be completely meaningful to a Faunus was VERY fun to watch, but they had to stop at some point. Ruby a little winded from her laughing, collapsed on the floor as she begged Yang for help. Yang the ever wonderful sister, carried her over her shoulder and simply bid the two to bring her to the infirmary.

Blake, her cat-like smile plastered on her face, watched as Weiss scream as loud as she could in her pillow. It has been, annoying and somewhat enjoyable for her. She had endured a plethora of cringy questions- some as stupid as it seems to a Faunus, but not to a Schnee. Some, she answered truthfully, and some, she answered with a hint of mischief, and it left Weiss to play out the part of the fool. And since Yang left with Ruby, her eagerness to help Weiss is paying off big time.

"H-how could be petting be- BE-"

"Because, it means you want to lay your hands on them, in the most intimate way possible." repeated Blake.

"BU-BU-BU-BU-"

"It's definitely not what you're thinking, by the way. Well... maybe in...hand gestures." Weiss, in response spring up back upright, affronted.

"IT- I AM MOST- I DID NOT IMPLY-"

"I'm just teasing you Weiss." giggled Blake. "Tell you what, I'll let you pet my ears. Sound good?"

Weiss looked at her with a mixed angered glare with blush that hasn't died down since this conversation had started. Taking a big gulp of air, she nodded and slowly made her way to Blake's bed. Blake patted her to sit by her side, with a sudden idea popping into her head. A brilliantly funny, probably mortifying idea, for Weiss. As Weiss sat, Blake lay her head on her lap, making Weiss freeze. Maintaining eye contact, she grabbed the heiress hands, and guided them to her ears.

"...Be gentle...alright?" said Blake in her most femininely sweet tone. Weiss's already haywired mess of a brain is overloaded with...thoughts already, but nevertheless, gently played with her ears. It was surprisingly soft, fluffy and smooth to the touch. Blake rolled her eyes in delight, a smile crawling up her face, sending a rumble throughout the room- surprising Weiss. "Weiss, you sure know how to please a girl. Give me more~"

Weiss couldn't take it- she couldn't tell Blake that she was petting her like her pet cat. She couldn't tell her that if she continues to tease her like this, she might actually loose it. And if she continues like this, she might end up doing something both will probably regret. Good thing too- since that's what's going to happen next. Blake exaggerating her purring and her facial expressions for Weiss to see, erased whatever inhibitions of treating Blake like a friend, and turning it into treating her like her dear pet cat, Blanche.

Unconsciously using her favorite method to pet- twisting her finger as she trails the edges of the ear down to its lobe, she made Blake moan sexually. Blake widened her eyes in shock, surprised that Weiss had managed to do that. Weiss, completely unaware of her surroundings, continued as hands slid past her ear, and slowly petted her top side of her head. Her other hand slid to her cheek, rubbing it gently as she went under her chin. Blake's turn to blush came, as she inadvertently let out a cute mewl- now catching Weiss attention. Both stared- both blushing, both not wanting to stop. Clearly both enjoyed it, so both swallowed their pride.

Weiss continued to scratch Blake's chin as her eyes once more closed in content, her smile becoming more curved and alluring, making Weiss smile widely- very much like a child. With the hand on top Blake's head, Blake unconsciously rubbed her hands against it- missing the feeling of someone who could pet her this well, and this comfortable. Weiss continued, the hand on her chin going just under her human ears, making Blake flinch cutely, letting out a coo, playfully hiding her tickle. If eyes could sparkle, Weiss was doing it- she found Blake to be...quite cute right now.

Blake, unable to take it, slowly pushed herself up, keeping in contact with Weiss' hands, as she dragged her face up to her collarbone. Weiss paused, until she allowed Blake to rub her cheeks on her- showing affection is her favorite part. She watched, smiling as Blake purred as she rubbed her cheeks, chin, lips, eyebrows, lips, nose, forehead, lips, cat ears, hair, lips on her, feeling ticklish all over. Blake, all self control lost, licked her collarbone affectionately, trailing it up. Weiss removed her hands from her, as she helped Blake upright, her overgrown playcat leaning on her entirely.

It was a warm feeling of home for Weiss- having someone like Blanche- keep her company when she was small, along with Winter was one of cherished memories. She saw Blanche in Blake, and couldn't help it. Any worries about her being a Faunus, or being in the White Fang didn't matter to her right now. She loved this feeling, and she won't forsake it for something as petty as a grudge. Blake fared the same- she didn't care if Weiss was a Schnee- her actions and words proved her to be completely different from what the rumors say they are. All that matters that she has found a new home in her new home.

Unbeknownst to the two, Ruby and Yang came back- seeing the entire thing unfold right in front of them. Ruby was appalled. Why did Weiss get to play with Blake? Yang was silent. Eerily silent. Inward, she was laughing herself a storm, she has found enough material to tease the BOTH of them for weeks, and WEEKS. However, besides that, she found the scene itself comforting. Blake has been on edge, and this seemed like a moment that perfectly eased her back to normal, so she let things be. Afterall, the more dirt, the more fun she gets. Ruby was about to speak out, when Yang, as if on reflex, covered her mouth, and held her hands behind her back with a hold so tight it froze Ruby. She looked at her, shaking her head softly- and Ruby got what she meant- _Do not disturb them. You'll get your chance._

They watched in awe, in glee, in silent laughter, as Blake openly licked Weiss now on her neck and cheek, while Weiss caressed her ears, her chin, their bodies almost becoming very very intimate. The only thing that would be the icing on the cake, would be both be naked, and then they can die in shame. And Yang is just waiting for just...the kicker. Ruby feels like this is a bad idea, but couldn't care less- she wants to fuck Blake now. Pet- She wanted to pet. She meant pet. Yeah.


	6. After, After the Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly inspired on how my pet cat, Sasuke, acts. Well, for the past two petals at least. Hey, at least it made a cute scene right?

Both Yang and Ruby watched Blake and Weiss contently play their part out in front of them. Ruby though feeling a bit left out, felt something in her chest swell. At least the two most unlikely members on her team are opening up. Blake for the past weeks, was a complete mystery. True, she had managed to converse with her, hang out with her thanks to Yang, and hey, managed to fight with her. But even then, she felt like the distance hasn't lessened one bit. And then that mishap of an adventure happens, and all of a sudden Blake felt like the Table of Contents of a Book, ready to read.

She opened up, she revealed her heritage, her past and Ruby didn't mind one bit. Both had already a kindling respect, and now a growing friendship. Yang was no different. After trying to tackle head on, she and Blake got on good terms quick, despite Blake finding Yang as obnoxious as a Nevermore never giving up on it's prey. Still, both felt like they can get well along. To Blake, Weiss is now, a friend, instead of "that Schnee". Yang is "Yang the obnoxious" instead of "Obnoxious Blond swinging Milkshakes". Ruby is...actually, she hasn't changed her opinion of her yet- still remaining to be "Ruby the Child", though she enjoys her company more now. She felt like her new home, despite being a fleeting dream, her new home.

Continuing to get really intimate, Weiss and Blake completely forgot what boundaries they had and just enjoyed themselves fully. Yang, seeing the most perfect of chance, smiled wickedly. Ruby glanced at her sister, reading her mind, and felt like the dam is about to break- and let loose a flurry that will probably send them to detention. Oh well, as long as it has done it's job, it's well worth it. Yang took a deep breathe.

"Talk about hooking up. Are you tapping dat booty? Or tipping the Iceberg?"

Blake and Weiss froze- Blake's lips on Weiss neck, as Weiss' cheeks rubbing against her head. Both finally realizing what they had done, both robotically turned to the source, to find Yang's shit-eating smirk, her eyes alight with teasing joy. Ruby, being held by Yang to stay still, mimicked her sister perfectly, though her lips quiver, trying to keep her laughter in check. Weiss and Blake slowly looked into each other's faces- Weiss unable to mouth her emotions. Blake unable to make a retort. Both tried to remove from each other's grasp, but unable to- now fully feeling the feel against each other- the scent of their bodies all to clear.

"Gghhrkkk... Blake just gave Weiss a kiss...on the neck... Ghhhrrhhhkkk..." said Yang, her revelation shocking the two. Blake was the first to back away, crawling to the wall, feeling completely humiliated. She acted like a house cat. She acted like a little girl again- and she did it with Weiss, a Schnee. Weiss was no different- she hesitantly let her go, but her shame kept her from remembering why- her face now full blown going to kettle mode, as she covered her face, scrunching her shoulders together. Even then, that proved to only make her much incomprehensible- traces of Blake's saliva and small pecks and licks still lingered in places Weiss thought she never had. Both could only stew in blissful shame.

"And yes. To make things worse, we saw the WHOLE thing happen." said Yang, rubbing the salt into the stewed pot called Shameful Display. Weiss let out a small wail, as Blake balled herself in the corner.

"Yaang...Be nice." warned Ruby, her tone trying to be serious, but ended up being a lie.

"Pfft...I am being nice~"

"It's..already awkward as it is." said Ruby, her hand gesturing to the two people in the room,

"PFFFT. It can't any more awkward that this Rubes."

"I guess your right." Yang let Ruby go as she let her young sister sit on Weiss bed. Yang followed, as she sat on the chair near Weiss' desk.

"...Although, it was exciting to say the least." Ruby nodded delightfully. "Who knew Blake likes licks-"

"Pffgghhrggh... I guess I was wrong. It got more awkward." Yang watched as Weiss raised her head, her cheeks red, her eyes flaring in anger, her teeth baring aggression. Blake too, raised her head, her hands going to her lips, a red streak on her face. Ruby giggled lightly, proving that she indeed, is the biggest dunce in the room.

"Come on guys...it wasn't so bad. At least...you two are back to friends again." placated Ruby.

"If by friends, you mean, little girl and little kitten playing hooky, then yeah." laughed Yang. Weiss stood up and immediately charged at Yang, tackling her, and pounding her as hard as she could. Unfortunately, her pounding felt more like taps to Yang- her body toughened to a point where Weiss felt like she was massaging her. Blake tried to flee- shadow hopping to the door, but found Ruby blocking it in an instant. Grabbing a hold of her hand she dragged her back to her bed, before hugging her in place.

"Oh no, You're not going anyway kitty~"

"DO- DO NOT CALL ME-" stammered Blake, her embarrassment rising beyond what could now be, the worst day of her life. Ruby ignored her, locking her in place. Blake tried trashing about, but felt Ruby feeling her ears up, weakening her resolve. "Yaaaaaaaaaay~ I get to pet Blake now!"

"YOU BRUTE. YOU MISCREANT. YOU INSENSITIVE, UNCOUTH, DEVIL. YOUR TYPE MAKES ME SICK. YOUR PUNS MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. YOUR FACE AND YOUR JOKES ARE AS WORTHY AS THE DIRT BENEATH MY BOOTS. YOU ARE GOING TO ENDURE A FREEZING HELL ONCE I HAVE-" recited Weiss in the background.

"Congratulations sis." said Yang, with Weiss trying to lay a beating on her. "Soo...what'd ya wanna do?"

"Calm these two down?"

"Eh, Weiss will tire herself out. Blake seems to have already calmed down there, wouldn't ya say?" pointed Yang- Blake indeed look like she has eased herself onto Ruby- her catside taking over once more. "...Guess I'm wrong."

"Oh well. I never planned on sleeping tonight anyway." sighed Ruby.

* * *

The next morning, Blake and Weiss awoke to find their room a mess. Blake barely remembers what had transpired after Ruby kept playing with her. Weiss looked around aghast, her belongings in disarray, Yang sleeping on her bed, while she slept on the floor. As they scanned the room, they both met each other's eyes, and immediately blushed as memories from last night replayed in slow motion. True, they may have been enemies last night and might have never agreed with each other's principles of living, but today, they have found one thing to agree on.

"...We never speak of this again." said Weiss, staring as plainly as she can despite the blush saying so otherwise.

"That's a deal, I'm willing to make." replied Blake, her poker face up.


	7. Blake Finds Out Part 1

It was a lazy afternoon, so what better to do than read a good book? That's what Blake thought. No one is around to bother her. Weiss is far far away from her- trying to give her the respected time she deserves(and to forget what they had done), Yang is doing her workouts and Ruby is out in the courtyard, ogling other student's weapons. Everything is turning out to be a good day.

Blake is under her covers- reading the book that would be the bane of her existence if word get out; the book that would top all of her most embarrassing moments(excluding the one with Weiss)- Ninja's of Love 3rd Edition - the Director's Cut. This one had all the naughty bits overblown to ridiculous proportions, that it could be mistaken as a massive ego trip for the writer if read by an outsider. To Blake, this was the book that she had waited for all this time, and nothing is going to ruin it for her. Already a few pages in and she's reduced to a giggling idiot, her blushes and her almost creepy smile egging her libido on. Just a few more pages...and the best part would come.

"Talk about a shitty day." Blake pauses. She wasn't expecting Yang to come back this early. Oh the scandalous affair she would be if the covers were pulled. She heard footsteps- they were close. She saw shadows from her blanket, Yang was right near her. She slowly lowered her book, she felt herself relax, and move her arms slowly- parting the blanket to reveal a small hole. Yang stood, wearing only her tank top. She can't see what's below.

"Ugh, why'd they have to close the gym right now?! I was in the middle of my workout!" Blake could smell her- she reeked of sweat, and of pheromones. Lovely heat inducing pheromones. Great. Being already worked up because of her book, now she gets worked up because of...wait a sec. Why is Yang? ...True, she has...needs, like any other girl. But...why of all days, now? Already having the early signs of desire for Yang- especially after hearing Velvet's warning. If she can't control herself now, she fears she might...cause another incident again.

"I'M BACK!" Oh Diddly, Doody Dust. Now Ruby's back. Great. So much for her day reading. It's gone. Wasted. Though, she has to remain hidden- her pride could only take so much in three days. She heard shuffles- Yang turned, her smile apparent.

"Hey Rutabaga. How's your day?"

"I'm bored. Today wasn't as fun as yesterday. Same Weapons, same people. You?"

"Shitty. I need some relief...if you know what I mean~"

Wha-what was that? Was Yang...flirting? Never has she ever heard Yang...spoke like that. And what is this feeling of...premonition? She slid her head up, her eyes managed to part the blanket. Lucky for her the room is dark on her side. As long as she is careful...

"That bad huh? Well, I got nothing better to do so..." Ruby seemed...eager. Not sure why, but eager. She slid her book slowly to the side- she can read it later- hiding it is top priority.

"Thanks a bunch." She's lifting up her shirt. Oh how she wished she had that kind of boobage. True, she likes what she has- better than Weiss, but still. A little more meat in those and she'd be living her heroine's dream. Ah a wonder to feel those boobs. A wonder to be proud to show them off, like what she's doing to Ruby. A wonder to let someone suckle them, like what Ruby is doing right-

Blake widened her gaze. What the actual fuck? She bit back the voice in her throat. No way. Yang is letting Ruby suckle her. Wha-what kind of relationship does these two have?! And is...Ruby drin- wait- is Yang LACTATING?! WHY?! HOW?! Blake has SO many questions. Her eyes can't tear away- Ruby grinned, as she clearly enjoyed the sweet nectar. Now Blake's mouth started to water.

 _"No! NO! Bad Blake!"_ she said to herself. Blake's libido, as well her sudden thirst is not helping her make sense of what- what these two are doing. And yet..she can't help but feel entranced. Yang was smiling- her face looked...strange to her. Granted she has seen Yang smile often, but the way she is now...she looked.. like a mother. Mother- wait. Ruby lost her mother when she was a baby. So would that... Oh. Oooohohoho. This...is complicated. _Very_ , Complicated. She watched, feeling forlorn, as Yang hummed a song, rubbing her sister's head as she breastfeed from her sister. This was starting to feel like- like- like one of her other broody, yet still smutty novels. It also, did not help that Yang's in her underwear- clearly soaked. What, she can only guess.

Blake is really going to be in it now- she can't show herself. The damage that would happen, the pain that could occur, the missing heart she would have once Yang rips it from her cold dead body. Determined to hide, she could only watch. Ruby parted her head- is she done? Her cheeks are puffed from that milk. She really needs to not play with her food- she should just swallow it, like what Yang is doing- She felt her lips widened in happy induced shock. Yang got kissed by Ruby, and she swallowed her own milk. Yep- it's now one of her smut chapters come to life. She hopes no one wakes her up. Afraid that she might be a corpse if she did.

Her heat is rising. She can feel it. Right down below. She's can't stop her hands- especially now she feels them on her breasts and her clit. This is turning out to be a massive scoop. What could be a better way to relax- to read or to watch? The answer? Watch. Books, might let you imagine what might and could happen, but watching two sister's act this way- it's a turn on. She rubbed her hands ever softly- things are going to get good. Might as well get off.

Ruby parted- she smiles cutely. She gestured Yang to turn around- her nipples are...leaking. Blake can almost taste...the milk. She hears ruffling- are they removing clothes? She lowers her gaze- Ruby's starts fingering. Yang kisses her once more, then the moaning. Oh God they sound needy. She wishes she could help- but she fears death. She watches, her own finger intensifying on her clit. Her almost audible moan coming forth from her mouth- she can feel herself drooling in debauchery. She saw how Ruby removed her hands to show her dick-

Her world halted. Her eyes grew unbelievably wide. Her ears stood up high. She watched, as Ruby presented her dick, to a drooling Yang, both up top, and down below. Blake found her out.


	8. Blake Finds Out Part 2

_"Is...is this real life?"_ Blake's thoughts were melting. She can't believe it. Ruby- the child-like leader of her team, has a dick. A throbbing one at that. She watched awestruck, she watched in shock, she watched in lust. This can't be a dream. It can't be. She's dead. That's the only logical solution. She had been found out, and she's in the realm of dust fairies- showing off one of the best lucid dreams of her life.

"I missed this bad boy, so much." Her gaze turned to Yang. She could feel the repressed lust coming out of her- it was infecting her. It was speeding up her own touches. The blonde brunette held it in her hand, taking it's feel. It's length. It's girth. It's incredible throb. She quickly turned around and bent to the floor. Are they...?

"Wow, skipping the BJ?" said Ruby.

"I need something to ram away my stress today. That boy, has the job description for it." said Yang as she wagged her hips, her panties soaking wet.

Blake didn't knew Yang could be...so, so, hot. Her eyes, her lips, her face- it was lighting her up. She swallowed, and lulled her mouth open- she was feeling needy. Ruby fared no different, she felt like she was going to burst. And from the looks she was giving her sister, she was willing to use her, wildly. Ruby bent down- Blake saw Ruby grab her sister's panties and opened them to reveal her oozing prize. Yang's moans isn't helping her mind. Blake was trying to hide, masturbate, and survive. And yet...she watched on.

Ruby prodded her sister- Yang moaning- begging, teasing her- she was shaking her hips, trying to push it in.

"Impatient are we?"

"Hell yeah. It's been a week since we've done this!"

A WEEK!? They've been doing this far longer than a week!? Well, that would explain the mysterious disappearances. And Yang's sudden loss of stamina. She didn't expect them to- Wait...would that mean that they...? Blake felt a little dirty now. She might have unwillingly slept on sheets stained by their love making. They tend to share bed sheets a lot. She jolted her head- Yang gasped aloud- her eyes closed as her mouth lolled open in sweet relief. Ruby slowly pushed into her, her eyes closing in sync.

"And there's the load." gasped Yang. "It's...bigger than last time, I think."

"You think so? I should measure it soon..." Ruby shook her hips- Yang was moaning. They were fucking right in front of Blake- the two none the wiser. Blake could see every embarrassing detail: Yang's swinging breast- leaking milk, Ruby's dick sloppily making it's way into her, Ruby's silent moan, Yang's muscle spasms, the gush of liquid in her, the scent of Yang's scent of sweat and sex- sending Blake into overdrive.

Minutes pass by- the speed of their simple fuck picked up- Yang lost balance and ate the carpet- her eyes closed, her legs parted wider- enough for Ruby to hold on to. Ruby's putting in her work- ramming hard like a piston. Blake couldn't help it. Her eyes can't take themselves off them- they were...just so hot. She could feel her soaking panties, her already stiff nipples, and yet she isn't allowed to moan. It was a hard act balancing all these. And yet...she had too.

She continued to watch the debauchery- and discovered another side of the sisters. Ruby liked to toy with her food, that she knows. But toying with her sister is another. She liked to slow down when she feels like her Yang might be near. She likes teasing her sister a lot- especially on her breasts. Yang, on the other hand, likes to give in to her sister's ploys. Her body listens to whatever she says, she feels- she looked completely nothing more than an obedient puppy.

Ruby suddenly flipped Yang backwards- as Ruby laid herself atop Yang. She rammed harder into her sister, her eyes staring into her. Yang, stared back, her hands clamping down on her back, her legs locking her hips in place. Blake's fingers sped up- she was reaching her limit- the same as the sisters. In one massive heap- Ruby pushed as much as she can, and Yang let out a moan that made Blake climax too early- she bit down her voice, closing her eyes- and slip. She unintentionally shivered her bed, giving her location. She realized too late- she had been exposed.

Opening her eyes, she saw Yang and Ruby breathing hard, lax as they lay in the afterglow. It was Ruby who pressed herself atop Yang, before kissing her on the lips.

"How was that sis?"

"Pre-pretty...good... Wow. I guess I must have been more stressed than I thought. I almost shook the dorm down huh?"

"Yeah. But hey, at least it's all over." Ruby lowered her head, before laying it on her left breast, playing with her nipple. Blake herself relaxed, she slowed her breathing- she regained her camouflage. She breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"..Say Rubes."

"Wassap?"

"...When are you going to tell them?" Blake's faunus ear's twitched. She looked onto the scene- unable to see Yang's face. Ruby however, looked...torn. She wonders why.

"...I don't know."

"Come on, it's gotta happen sometime."

"Yeah but..."

"You think that they'll treat you like a freak?" Blake felt a shudder. Her heart, though beating fast, felt like it drop. She could feel a scowl on her face, and her shaking hands trying to remain still. There's no way she could- but then, she understands why.

"Well..."

"Come on, if there's one person I know who won't it's Blake." Blake felt an arrow struck her. She understands...very much.

"Oh...right."

"And...you watched how Weiss told her about how she felt right?"

"Yes..?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Just...tell them and everything will work out, trust me on this." Yang patted her sister's head, assuring her sister of her trust in her friends.

"Yang...thanks."

"Anytime."

Blake slid herself back under the covers, as she contemplated. She could hear the sister's get up, and head for the shower- most likely going to clean up, or to continue. She thought of what Ruby said- true, she is shocked, beyond surprised. She doesn't think her of a freak- though right now, she thinks of her as a possible candidate for her...future needs. No- as a friend, she's unchanged. She's still the bubbly leader who drags her and Weiss somewhere. And in the end, it's all that mattered. She doesn't want a repeat of what she'd done- especially with Ruby. The terror that would happen, the guilt she would bear, the body that could never be found.

She nodded to no one, as she slid her book back to her side, picking back where she left off- She will have a talk with Ruby too- and would say to her, like Weiss: _"You can trust me...Ruby."_


	9. Darkened Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I might make this into a full chapter one day, but here's a summary. This is by far, my most favorite thing to write.

The Rose Scent. Power, as they say, is neither good nor evil. It's on how one uses it, that determines it's alignment. Men, and Faunus, are attracted to power. And Ruby takes it to heart.

Just think, this...gift is something that can help her achieve her dream of becoming the best huntress in all of Remnant. It's power to strengthen her team- it's amazing. However, it's cost always linger in her mind. The dark warning she heard about her gift- making her teammates do something against their wishes...it scares her to her core. After all, she experienced it first hand. The effects, the emotions, what is required, how it feels- everything scared her beyond reason. It was a trauma she wouldn't wish on anyone, and yet she has done it to her friends, to her sister.

Here lies... a memory. A specific memory where she accidentally unleashed it's power:

* * *

Yang returned to the dorm, feeling down on her luck. She lost a match to Cardin- Cardin of all people! Ruby thought of something to cheer her up. Nothing seemed to have worked. Weiss sat on her bed, looking at the two- nothing comes to her mind as well. Blake fared the same- she didn't know Yang as much as she has, but things are getting there smoothly. Ruby tried joking, poking her with a stick, tickling her but Yang returned to that stupor moments later.

Yang appreciated the gesture, yes, but she can't. Something to do with her pride as a fighter. Anyone would feel bad, especially this bad when you lose to a bully who uses cheap tricks to win by any means necessary. Ruby felt her frustrations grow. Her aura flare- she can't stand Yang to be in this state. She especially hates it when she's not her usual happy self. She tries everything- but as they say time heals all wounds. But Ruby, being as immature, is unaware of such things. Feeling little frustrated, she asked Yang to stop feeling bad and just smile, flaring her aura in desperate angst.

And...that sensation. She felt as her frustration came out- her aura flared a dark glow as it latched onto Yang, the muscles on her lips forcing up against her will as her widened in shock. Ruby unaware as she turned her back, while Yang felt the aura wrap her body burning her up- her skin felt like being branded by hot iron, her eyes started to water as she shook, twitching in odd places, she felt darkness creep as her vision tunneled. She could see Weiss and Blake widen in fear- Weiss covered her mouth, Blake looked like she was ready to jump and help her. Yang raised her hand to stop them- and they obeyed. As her body remained as stiff, she felt her heart clench, and soon, the life in her eyes darkened.

In a void, Yang hang by chains, surrounded by thorns that burn her skin. Any attempt to pull free ripped her arms, creating smoke- what she pieced together was her aura- her soul. She looked around, she saw two windows- her eye vision! She could see what was happening in the outside. She tried shouting, but her voice was gone. The vines continue to entangle her, and soon wrapped around her neck, and her legs. If she were to move...

On the outside, Weiss and Blake watched in fear- Yang had stopped moving. Her eyes unfocused, her mouth a thin line. The aura around her body was gone. Ruby continued on her tirade of frustrated emotions, when Yang moved. Yang hugged her sister, speaking in her usual light tone. Ruby turned to meet with a horrifying sight- Yang smiled wide, unblinking, her darkened irises growing darker. Her voice was calm as it ever was, yet behind it lie no human emotion. Yang continued t display her affection talking in her same tone, her same gesture, the same cringy jokes, yet Ruby felt nothing. The warmth in Yang's body was gone. She felt like...a corpse. Her skin started to turn pale, scaring Ruby even more.

She took a step back, Yang grabbed ahold of her and hugged her as tight as she could, her unblinking eyes and her sweet dark smile assuring comfort that would not come. Ruby tried to break free, but Yang was strong- too strong for her. Desperate, she used her aura, and instead focused them in her eyes, and stared at Yang's face. At eye contact, she saw true horror unfold. Her aura revealed Yang, her real sister, caged in aura, her arms and legs bound hanging to watch the scene unfold. Yang, on the inside cried out, with no one being able to hear her silent screams. Ruby felt her eyes water, her heart clench in pain- she could see the chain wrapping around Yang to tear her, slowly- as if they were leeching her very essence. And then... one of the vines tore Yang's limbs off- her blood turning to rose petals that the darkness ate. Her suffering continued, as other vines continued to impale her through the chest, her legs, her mouth, making Yang scream in silent agony. There was nothing Ruby could do, but watch in traumatic horror.

On the outside, Yang acted as if nothing is wrong- an empty shell. Ruby suddenly became aware as she laid her hands on her- the supposed mother like touch Yang gone. The kiss she pushed onto her lips felt like a strangers. The caresses were meaningless. Her fire didn't light up. The licks repulsed her- she pushed away, but couldn't. She heard a ruffle- Blake charged and tried to separate Ruby from her sister, but Yang punched her in the cheek, sending her to the wall, making an indent. Weiss tried to go next, but Yang caught her arm, and started to pull, all the while speaking comforting words to Ruby. Weiss could feel her muscles tear. Yang had the intention, of disarming Weiss- in the literal sense of the word.

She couldn't take it. She ordered her to stop, but she didn't. Yang continued, whispering empty words, empty assurances in her ears. She pushed her away, but Yang's overwhelming strength didn't let her. Ruby shouted at her to stop, but Yang bid it no mind, and instead, whispered the words of the evil that lurked in her: _"Isn't this what you always wanted sis?"_ A phrase Yang like to use to tease her when kissing her, ends up being the catalyst sending Ruby down into a spiral of despair. With loud outburst of aura and a single commanding word, she sent Yang to the floor unconscious, her puppet body limp. She didn't move. Weiss and Blake now were scared beyond comprehension; Weiss looked like she was about to cry again, as Blake felt her body shake. They both saw what Ruby had seen, very briefly in Yang's darkened eyes- now limbless as her severed head screamed in agony. Ruby turned to ask the two for help, but Weiss and Blake flinched, and crawled away from her- scared...that what she had done to Yang. Scared of what the implications. Scared...of Ruby. Ruby froze, as she turned to her hands, and wept. Blake and Weiss realized too late what they had done. They tried to move, but fear controlled them. All three sobbed- there was nothing else they could do.


	10. Living a Blessed Curse

Yang was motionless. Her body lay bare. Her eyes wide open, her limbs sprawled- she looked like a doll. Ruby wept, and wept. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. Weiss winced, taking deep breathes- not only was her arm in pain, she was in shock. Was this her fate...? Her terrible fate if Ruby were to..? No- it can't be- there's no way Ruby would lead her down there...right? Blake- Blake felt useless. Her fear making her forget her head. She- she didn't mean it. But...how could she say it? That everything is going to be alright? She can't think of solutions- can't think of anything at the moment. She could only stare, disgusted in fear, because of herself.

Then, suddenly, Yang sat up, gasping for air as she took deep breathes. Ruby turned at her, seeing the familiar life in her eyes return. On her knees, she took a long look- Yang return with a smile, a motherly smile, one filled with emotion. She pulled Ruby close, and hugged her sister. This was all that she could take, and Ruby fell on top of her, asking for forgiveness, crying as she curled herself into a ball. Yang looked back at her sister, she felt fear, she felt revulsion from what had just happened, but...she couldn't care less about what had transpired. It was over. She knew Ruby didn't mean what she had done. But...the feeling, is something she will never forget. She looked to her two teammates- her eyes speaking volumes on what she wants them to do. With her other hand, she beckoned them to come closer.

Weiss gulped down her fear, and nodded as she crawled close to her partner- she tapped Ruby on the shoulder making her flinch. Ruby, still fearing what she had done, tried to break away from Yang, but she held her firm, giving Weiss a second chance to get through to her girlfriend. Seeing Ruby revile her- it only hurts her more. She once more reached out, and touched her cheek, Ruby flinched, expecting the worst. Weiss slowly wrapped her own hands around her, as she openly cried on her hair. Ruby calmed down from Weiss' breakdown- reminding herself that she still cares for her. Blake crawled closer, seeing Weiss get through to Ruby like that, she settled by nuzzling her cheek onto Ruby's own- then meowed softly. Ruby looked, and felt her world return to her. Her sniffles lessened, earning Blake to lick her cheek, affectionately, before joining in the group hug. They held each other in other's arms, up until Ruby passed out, curling her legs as close as they can be, while Yang hummed a lullaby. Weiss and Blake did not leave the little child- fearing that nightmares might come...and take her- making her do those things...again.

Ruby's mind reeled from the pain since then. Limiting her thoughts- she hopes that she won't accidentally make a repeat of what happened before. It was too unbearable. She could feel the pain her teammates had back then. It's...as painful as when she had lost her mother. She didn't want that. She kept her distance, she asked nothing from her friends, and she tried to minimized what she could ask for by doing it herself. She knew she was hurt- she knew she was hurting them- she had to be. She was...scared. Scared for herself- scared for her friends.

The three women involved left themselves contemplating. Ruby didn't tell her Professor what had transpired, but Yang did. Professor Goodwitch managed to take her statements and compared them to legends of past- and everything is as she feared. What had transpired in Yang's mind, was the breaking down of self into memory. What is a human without a soul? An empty husk. However, even husks remain useful- and in this case- turning Yang's soul into mere memory fragments that would embed into her husk of a body- removing any sense of self, of free will. Yang would have been dead, but alive. A fate worse than anything life on remnant has ever seen. As for the soul? It is consumed- ceasing to be. The three girls were beyond horrified. Which is why all of them...have to act fast. With their angst at a boiling point, they dragged Ruby to the dorm, and they all had a long talk about this whole matter.

When Ruby heard what they had done, and what her Professor told her- she felt like she had lost the will to live. She didn't want this gift. She didn't want her...friends to end up like that. She felt herself shut down. She was almost near the point of uselessness. But all of them beat her senseless- slapping her face in disgust and anger. In fear, and in concern. For the sake their friendship...and their blossoming love. All three of them agree on one thing- letting Ruby shut herself down is going to do more damage than what she could have possibly done before. She didn't understand of course. But Weiss was all that was needed and Ruby pieced everything together.

If Ruby kept heading down this path, she might end up becoming more frustrated, and another explosion of her aura could cause another incident, where the hardwired aura on their systems would take over their being to do all latent and unsated desires, wants and needs. Something as simple as bringing her cookies could turn out to be a massive disaster- the lack of judgement and only powered by simple instructions, their mindless, cold logical bodies could interpret it as simply getting to complete their mission as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Even if it means resorting to stealing, or worse, killing for the prize.

Ruby couldn't help but collapse again, and her teammates were there this time. They assured her to just let them know, and to continue on her training, things such as this...would be avoided. Ruby took this to heart. Though time has passed since then she has always kept this in mind. Which is why she hasn't shown as much restraint as before. Though her teammates would openly refuse with good reason if it means harm to them or to her.

Take heed the warning of this tale. The consequences are very, severe. Which begs the question...how will a little girl handle all of this...when pushed to the edge beyond sanity? Will she wilt, or will she grow? Will her bonds flower and create the Rose Scent's true form? Or will it be perverted...and repeat a history of war- ready to be unleashed to Remnant?


	11. Roman Torched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following takes place in between the events of "Dear Diary..." and "Fate of Hunters"

"Get those crates moving! Come on ladies! We have a date with destiny!"

Roman Torchwick, the big bad thug of Vale walked around the warehouse, watching as White Fang mercenaries were moving back and forth- transporting shipments of stolen dust from this section of the city onto their getaway bullhead. It was a small miscalculation when four meddling kids, one of which as the renegade and one strange girl had stopped them from stealing Schnee's dust, but it won't stop them from stealing a jackpot tonight- Vale's hidden cache of dust for defending the city. As well as procuring Atlas Robots for them to... "improve" on.

"You plan a heist and wannabe smucks try to ruin the plan. Not a good way to start impressing a client, but whatever." He heard footsteps. "Hrmm? Neo, perfect timing. How's our little side project going?"

Neo pulled out a datachip from her pocket and gave it to Roman. With expert care, she shoved it into his scroll and started analyzing the data.

"Let's see what makes this city tick...Nice- a tunnel from Mt. Glenn. Looks like the info's right." Roman turned and flicked a few Lien behind him, before Neo caught them. "Bonus pay. Don't get used to it."

Roman continued to read more into the datachip- while Neo turned and made her way to her room to rest. As she made her way out, she saw two familiar faces and smirked at them, before hiking a thumb to Roman.

"Gah, Let's see...a little bit of dust here, and there's one more there...and God fucking dammit how did I miss-"

"Hey?"

"Oh great...they sent the kids."

* * *

Roman sat in a prison cell, his arms crossed as he spoke with Neo- disguised as a staff, her gloating smile ruining his day. To think he had just finished robbing the last dust shop in Vale, little red and ice bitch came in and ruined his final heist. To think he was just one shop away before he could proceed to the next step and now he's causing her client a setback. At least he's safe from her anger for now.

"Do not say a word." said Roman, a scowl on his face. Neo continued smirking.

"Very Funny. Now get me out of here." whispered Roman harshly. Neo passed a sheet of paper to him, before she walked down the hall. Roman looked at her, a little dumbfounded but still read through the paper.

_"Cinder says you stay put. Your pay's been cut. Also, I'll be raising my price if I break you out. We talked about it. The two out of three agreed- you need time to think rather than trying to be your perfectionist smuggy bandito pride thug persona."_

"That little- She already knows I can't spare anymore Lien- not after this- gah. Well, looks like I might have to think of a quick scheme when I get out of here. I wonder..."

* * *

"HAHA! Sayonara suckers!" yelled Roman as he broke out of Prison- the walls of his cell torn away as several hacked robots distracted his would be pursuers. Emerald and Mercury were shooting down personnel left and right as they make their get away. "But not before a quick detour.."

"What the hell Roman?!" said Emerald as he turned down the escaped route and made way to the prison's main computer room. The two followed, miffed at the thug's sudden improvised plan.

"Let's see... a bit of info here... a little bit of info here..."

"Any reason why we have a detour in breakout from prison?" joked Mercury.

"Got it!" Roman swiped his scroll and threw it to Mercury. "Tell Cindy, this will make up for the setback."

"And this is..?"

"Plans for a special blueprint that has instructions to attract Grimm." Emerald widened her eyes in shock, as Mercury dropped his jaw. "Guards here can't keep their mouth shut once you make them brag their duty. Now, let's jet and get-outta here!"

An explosion came then a small militia of White Fang and escorted the trio back to their hideout.

* * *

Cinder and Roman sat at a table back at base, discussing...their next step of the plan.

"Roman...not quite what I expected." said Cinder as she read through Roman's so called blueprint. Her eyes lit up with fire, as a wicked smile appeared on her face. A dark smile too foreboding for Roman to see.

"Ya see, I always have something up my sleeve. This makes up for that setback."

"...Well done. I should have...more faith in you..."

"I can't tell if you're mocking me or praising me."

"I'll leave that up to you. Now...onto the next phase to happen."

"Tell me, what exactly has this been leading up too?" said Roman as he leaned on the table.

"I suppose...I could let slip what my intentions are. Vale...needs a wake up call to the...reality of other...nations."

"Uhuh..."

"And..what better way than letting the Grimm tell them that?"

"I'm not following."

"A...friend of mine, wants to unleash the Grimm to Vale's city. To remind them...that though your beacon of peace is wonderful, other places have accepted the reality that it's...kill or be killed."

"So...we let the Grimm invade the city. So what happens after that? We grab some loot and move on?"

"It's a start...but other places will soon follow."

"Gotta say, people dying I get used too, but thousands dying not so much. What do we do with the stranglers?"

"Leave that...to me."

* * *

"Roman, Roman, Roman...you disappoint me." said Cinder. In front of her, was Roman beaten amidst the ruin of the fallen city of Mt. Glenn. The huntresses that been here a week ago to cull the Grimm to rescue their friends hadn't gone unheard. However, once they had left, Roman and Cinder came to...fix the problem.

"People die all the time. Yet as much as I hate myself for doing this, I hate seeing people being used as if they were nothing- by Grimm no less." Roman said in disgust as he saw several low-grunt female Faunuses; their ranks stripped and their bodies beaten lay on their knees.

"They are a... necessary sacrifice." said Cinder, as she snapped her fingers as suddenly beowulves came out, and started to drew closer to Cinder. "...For the world to realize what it truly is. Come, take them."

Roman watched in disgust, his fist clenched as his face whitened as the Wulves tried to dominate, maim or mount the female grunts- their dehumanization process beginning.

"Is there a point in me watching this?"

"Let me spell it out for you. This...is what that girl is destined to be, if she or you double cross me." said Cinder coldly. Low moans and cries of pain echoed as the wulves claimed their mates. "..I'm glad we have this discussion."

Roman coughed up, before puking a bit in the ground, then turned away, trying to run away from this...monstrous scene. Cinder meanwhile, felt a light tug on her shoulder as an Alpha Beowulf, gestured to mount her. Raising her skirt a bit, and burning her panties she gestured the Grimm to mate her, and before long she cried out in joy.

"Glory be...to the Grimm!" said Cinder as one of her eyes, turned black, her iris glowed red as she allowed herself to be defiled.


	12. Roman's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following takes place near the two days that is Chapter 23 to 28

Neo sat having a cup of tea in the White Fang's break room. Granted, it was shabby and it smelled of Faunus' in heat but it was better than being outside- with the view and smell of garbage a worse thing to experience than the the former. As she continued her meal, she saw Roman walking towards her general direction. Probably another job for her to do. She didn't ask for this initially- but she had to make a living. Especially with her...face. Even before her time with Roman, her face was already marked for capture- for a completely...different reason.

"Neo. Good day." said Roman as he joined in his seat. "I got another job for you, and it's the last job. After this, you're free to go."

Neo raised an eyebrow. This wasn't part of the deal. Granted, she is more than willing to part ways finally from the stupidhead for his crazy hair-brained and yet his highly effective get rich scheme, but she wasn't expecting this to be over in just...six-seven months. She stared at him, and noticed something was off- well off from that is the normal Roman. In the months that she has known the bastard, he has always been a braggart of their next assignments. The few exceptions were if the assignments were of highly...classified information. Another was the glint in his eye- he had the confidence and the bravado that shows whatever he would come up with it would work. Eventually. This time, his eyes look a bit darkened. He looked like he had been assaulted by sleeplessness. As well as...guilt. Something she would never expect of him.

"All you need to know, is in the data chip. Welp, I'm going to go Mess Hall and grab me some grub. Payment is also in it. We can speak later after it's done. K? Got it? Good." Roman stood up and stretched before whistling away.

Neo raised an eyebrow in strange...fascination as well as horror. The only time Roman would act like this is if he's going to regret doing something. Neo pulled out her Scroll and immediately loaded the data chip. She turned one of her earrings as she turned it to a mini-earphone for her to listen. She tap a few settings while her scroll decrypted Roman's message. Using her remaining time, she finished her meal, then made her way to a reclusive and silent spot.

As Neo made sure no form of life, nor any sign of Grimm was nearby, she once more looked at her scroll, and she saw it was finished. Carefully she tapped the screen and immediately, words appeared.

_"Do not come back to Base. By now, I'll probably be dead, with the White Fang coming to kill you. Along with Grimm."_

Neo widened her eyes as she saw the words scroll across. Why would he do this? What happened exactly between his client? Why is she in danger? Why is he going out of his way to get her off scott free? And why is he dying for her sake? As more questions popped in her head, the screen changed.

_"I had it. Cinder wants us to let Grimm loose on the City so we can turn the populace into livestock for the Grimm to populate. But no- her plan is turning those who give in into half-monsters. Take a look."_

Neo's stomach soured, it's contents ready to come back out- pictures or men, women and faunus were mutated or fused with Grimm qualities. The eyes and the claws, the expression of joy- primal joy echoed through the photo. One photo was a half-man mounting a woman as she tried to fight back- her arm torn to the side. Was this...real? Was this Cinder's plan? More words appeared soon after.

_"Crazy bitch says you'll be joining the festivities if we double cross her. Suffice to say, I was ready to throw you to the wolves if it meant to save my skin. But, I as much as I want too- this is much bigger than the both of us- it needs to be known."_

Neo felt a shiver down her spin. She can't be serious...but then again, Cinder has shown that she has the strength and the nerve to back it up. Pressing on- now reading on for dear life for more instructions.

_"Considering you'll never see me again, I gotta tell ya, I've grown to like ya a lot. In a platonic way. Sides, you look like you're a good kid a heart. Not cut out for the this. Just make your way to beacon and look for the tuts with the big titties. As for your pay... well it's either your life or you become a sex slave."_

Neo was strangely silent- as if she was in deep thought. But it was cut short when she felt a presence come through to her location. She immediately stuff her scroll and masked her presence. White Fang operatives where charging through the area. She was surrounded. She had to act- she was not going to be subject to experimentation- not again.

* * *

In two days she has managed to slip through and fought some pursuants- even Mercury and Emerald themselves were chasing her. It was a tough act. Emerald's mind tricks were a pain, but lucky for her she knew mirrors would be useful against her. What was bad...was her encounter with Cinder- and just when they were near Beacon. And of all the places she had to fight the crazy woman, it had to be on top of a stolen Bullhead controlled by the White Fang as it diverted it's course from Beacon. The fight was brutal, but she managed to escape, through falling through the sky and landing silently, though thoroughly bruised in Beacon. Desperate to live and to at least deliver the news, her final deal with Roman, was now settled.

Cinder herself, was beyond anger, but she had to retreat- they had been spotted and were now under pursuit. She would have to resort to espionage back in her student disguise. Afterall, there is no place where she can hide, and there is no place where she can hide them.


	13. Mirrored Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes places somewhere in between Dear Diary... and, well, Dear Diary. I have no joke. I'm liking how my version of Neo is forming up.

It was a rare moment to be alone in their lonesome. Usually they'd be asked to do various odd jobs by that nut Roman, but today they got the day off. At least until Roman can come up with a new plan to please his new client. She knows he's pushing her buttons- he wants to see how she'd react. Probably Nemesia's charm working it, but the others know well enough that isn't going to work- not unless they want harm to come their way. Still working for him for the past three months was well enough- she gets Lien, she procured a sweet apartment for her to live in before she switched to another job and she has a vantage point of the city. Life is good.

In her bed, she quietly tapped her scroll, reading through some current events- her escapades hadn't gone unnoticed by the public- the mysterious magician they called her- was robbing shops left and right at an unprecedented rate. She sometimes hates how Edelweiss naming sense can be eerily spot on. As she scrolled through more news, she felt slight shifting in other parts of her body.

 _"...E?"_ Neo saw her hand tapping her other arm. _"What is it?"_

 _"You promised."_ Neo giggled, a smile forming on her face. Oh right- today was their off- and today they get to bond with each other.

_"E's never been the patient type, eh N?"_

Neo raised herself up, as she put her scroll aside. As she blinked- the color of her eyes changed, as she subtly activated her semblance. Within her next blink, she felt two presence at her side. Two of her mirror images- their hair color retaining their original counter parts. Her friends- sisters- family manifested.

"Been awhile eh Nem?" said the Silver haired Neo.

"Hey E." said the original, her hair pure pink. "You really wanted to get out that badly?"

"Sharing's a body fine- but I need some more alone time." replied E.

"At least our semblance's improved." said the brunette colored Neo. "Leaving illusions is fine, but making them solid long enough for us to kiss is hard."

"O-Orc..!" blushed N. E shrugged, thinking things are just fine the way it is.

"Hey, at least we've improved when it comes to maintaining it. At least...when we're the ones maintaining it ourselves."

"Enough talk and let's make out already~" E pulled O and kissed her in the lips- wanting to get some.

N herself, felt a bit weirded out by all of this. True, she has kissed Edelweiss and Orchidine before, or they kissed without her, but not them having her appearance. As she watched them makeout a bit, she can't help feel left out. She hates it whenever things were like this. Fidgeting all over, she waited patiently as the two parted taking their breath.

O giggled, then sat back as she leaned on N's shoulder. E did the same, making N blush. She slowly smiled as they wrapped their arms around her, then kissed her cheek in sync.

"Sorry about leaving you out." said O. N felt her hands crawl in her shirt, as small mischievous laughter filled her other- with E trying to lift her shirt. N didn't truly mind, now that they have focused their attention to her. She could feel them raising her arms so they can remove her shirt- revealing nothing more than her bare chest. Without missing a beat, E started to trail her kisses and tongue down her neck, to her chest- her hand holding hers. O held her other, with both hands holding her face to catch her attention- as well as kiss her humming contently.

N relaxed as she closed her eyes, letting her friends make her feel more at ease. As O continued making up to her, E went ever lower- with her other hand going past the only clothing she was wearing- her underwear and started to skip ahead to the main event. N yelped in O's mouth, as she opened her eye in shock, to see a glint of joy in O's. As they parted the kiss, O cupped her breast with her other hand, then trailed her kisses on her neck.

Hearing more shuffles, she felt E let go of her hand, as she repositioned as she parted her legs, revealing her target. N looked clearly beyond embarrassed. Even if they had done it tons of times before- this has been the first time she'd be having sex with them since they... well. E stuck her tongue out, as she trailed her folds softly, making N moan. O felt her own switch flipped, as she sucked on her partner's teat.

N watched from her perspective, as E openly pleasured her with her tongue, as she looked her dead in the eye, making her even more dirty and squeamish, but it only turned E on more and more. O continued to suckle, as she moved her other hand on her abdomen, sensually tracing her skin- making N shiver in excitement.

E stuck her tongue in, making N widen her eyes as she let out a small moan. It was enough to make O act. Parting her lips from her nipple, she crawled over N, stood over her as she parted her panties, to reveal her own soaking folds. N got the message as she stucked her own tongue out, and began to pleasure her. O sighed in relief, as she felt pleasure shook her body, and yet maintained her stance.

The meal continued, as the girls continued their play- as they scissored, ate each other, and rode each other. Even strap-on play was used- as E rode N wildly as it vibrated in her making N wallow in narcissistic love. In the end, the three ended up taking each other's renewed virginity, as they rested once more in their naked bodies- before shattering as the need to maintain her semblance was gone.

They got their relief, and their much needed bonding, but they knew tomorrow, the timid N that would exude would disappear as a cold-proud and haughty Neo would take over- in order to keep her true nature hidden. No one else will know what they are- for as long as they don't have normal life to call to, the need for N's timid and yet kind nature and O's steadfast and trustful nature are not needed. What they need was E- her mistrustful and cold attitude would guide them through this final dark days, and before long- their days of light filled with dreams of normalcy could be theirs, after all this time.


	14. Grouping Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy the fun. Seriously.

In an abandoned warehouse outside the borders of Vale, Roman stood up on a podium as a projector highlighted his current scheme. His hired goons, a detachment from the White Fang sent by Adam, some random thugs looking for a quick pay, as well as Cinder's special forces- Emerald and Mercury; sat on chairs as the man in suit spoke their next plan of attack. Neo was nowhere to be seen, yet she is there- her presence as well as her alluring perfume permeating the room.

"So- with most of the dust heist done- our progress for Cinder's plan to leak Grimm into the city is on it's way. Though baring minor...annoyances." Roman leered at his own men- the white suit goons looking squeamish among the tougher, and better troops in the room. "We can proceed to our next plan. Neo?"

Neo appeared on cue as she hand him a folder from Cinder herself. Even he doesn't know what it contains- but what he knows it'll probably be a bigger problem for him to tackle. Especially with little red and the renegade white fang out there trying to figure them out. As long as he gets paid, it doesn't matter.

Perusing a few pages, his eyes bulged before he slouched and uncharacteristically groaned into the mic. A few heads turned in curiosity, Mercury felt a smirk on his lips, Emerald raised an eyebrow as to why while Neo turned around to watch Roman losing his overly hyped mood in a matter of seconds.

"...Okay, who's the idiot who did this?" said Roman as he raised the folder up high. "You're in deep shit- and I can't save your ass if you don't fess up. So who did it."

Murmurs can be heard throughout the dingy building, but still no one fess up. They were as much as confused as he is- though Roman was beyond miffed.

"Very Funny. Fine. I'll just say it out loud if it pleases you so much. Just a fair warning- Cinder has worse punishments than killing you." said Roman as he cleared his throat expecting an eventual bloodbath. With a snap of his fingers, the projector changed to an map around Mt. Glenn.

"Oh right- Before everything else, be careful about these." Roman snapped and the picture temporarily changed to Atlesian Robot Forces. On the side of the screen were the words _Operating Equipment_. "These guys pack a punch. If you can steal them, well you get a bonus. Moving on-" Roman once more returned to the previous slide.

"Okay, so you" Roman pointed to a section of White Fang troops. "Are going to be here, here and here. You will be our little militia- our soldiers that'll set up the bombs that'll cause Grimm to approach."

"You-" This time to the hired thugs. "Will stay here at base and wait for my signal- we're robbing more shops to divert attention from the others." A few of them nodded and whistled- finally they get some action and maybe some good loot.

"You-" To Emerald and Mercury. "Are going continue to lay low. Cinder says here that she needs you to go around town and go on reconnaissance. If you see any of the usual targets, capture and do not kill them. Dunno what that means but whatever." Both of them nodded in response.

"Those who will fail will end up regretting it. Aside from the jester who earned him a spot already, you really definitely do not want to end up here." said Roman grimly. A sudden tension filled the room as some White Fang troops- notably the female ones, were shaking.

"Alright, so that's that, and I'll give you your names. White Fang, your our bombardment squad. Boys, you're our contracted troops. Kids, you're our kill squad. Those who fail will end up in the _"brigade"_." A few heads nodded, while a few tilted and wondered about the brigade part.

"Okay, let me just make a few alterations. I hope you say your prayers, cause I'm not saving your ass." said Roman as he typed on his podium- and in an instant the names of the squad appeared on the screen. Once more Roman cleared his throat, and took a good look at the people in front of him. The Female white fang member's were bloodthirsty or were blushing under their eye masks. His men were laughing like idiots, Mercury couldn't hold it and laughed to the floor as Emerald felt the urge to kill the bastard who named their assigned section rising. Neo, throughout the entire thing looked at Roman puzzled but changed to silent mirth- though she couldn't audibly laugh, she fell to her knees as she pointed at the screen.

"So in summary, BOOBS( **B** estiary's **O** ptimal **O** verkill **B** ombardment **S** quad) will show their stuff to attract some lively beasts, CUNTS( **C** ontracted **U** nified **N** ational **T** roops) will be giving the town a show they'll never forget as DICKS( **D** angerous **I** nvisible **C** ontract **K** ill **S** quad) will flop on about and sodomize any unwilling poor sap who'll get in their way. Be careful of those HOEs( **H** uge **O** perating **E** quipment); they pack quite a punch if you lack experience. They're reusable too- just flip em and you can use both sides. You can go catch one if you want, assuming you don't die from them first. And if you fail, you're all ending up in the other BOOB( **B** estiality **O** rder and **O** rgy **B** rigade.) Any questions?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE NAMES?!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER MATE! HAHA!"

"FIRST TIME WE GET IN ACTION, AND WE GET PROMOTED TO UNIFIED TROOPS. BOYS, WE'RE STRIKING RICH TONIGHT!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU FILTHY RACIST-"

Roman watched as the crowd devolve as more slurs and wild accusations are thrown across the room. He, all the while looked around and tried to find the obvious culprit- but couldn't. He can't see Mercury doing this stunt- at least if it involve's Cinders file. If it were any other file- he'd be on it like a rat to fondue.

"This is going to get hairy." said Roman as he stepped down and went to a still beyond happy Neo.

"Neo, go grab me some whiskey or whatever vodka you have left. I need a drink."

* * *

After progress was made, Cinder and Roman talked over dinner- both of them alone in the warehouse- and yet the woman was as dangerously beautiful as ever. It was a sight to see Cinder's fury once she got ahold of what happened though. Suffice to say- the perpetrator wished he was put to death; but he was denied. Roman and Neo were unaware of this, however.

"So...how did those CUNTS go?" said Cinder as she sipped her tea.

"Oh you know, they got creamed. Never underestimates Atlas' forces. Their weight in forces plowed through them like it was nothing. They even used some of their HOEs.

"They look a bit worn down though."

"Like I said, flip em over- you can still use the other side. Reusable for your pleasure."

"What about...DICKS?"

"They stuck out in the open and it caught unwanted attention. Emerald's never been the same since meeting her."

"Really? That scared?"

"She barely walk."

"She should be glad she didn't shower her with that white-"

"Don't remind me. Null dust is hard to remove- especially after it's already inside you."

"They should appreciate this isn't _dirty work_."

"At least CUNTS managed to blue balled some of those cops. Clearing their way through the thick brush of city alleys gave them sacks full of goodies. Neo's enjoying some of their load. Girl is greedy I tell ya."

"And BOOBS?"

"Started out big and turned out to be a bust- Adam didn't send us the real deal."

"I must admit, however, they were quite attractive. I may still have some use for them..."

"In the other BOOB?"

"One is as fun as the other, only this time...I won't be showing mercy."

"Motorboating them isn't already enough?"

"You've got to squeeze out every tension from them. That's how you make them scream."

"Oh they screamed alright- sending them out to sea then exploding their boat while Grimm tore their bodies..."

"Too much excitement for you?"

"Even I know when enough is enough."

"You just need...to enjoy yourself."

"I'll do it on my time."

"Let's...continue with dinner then. After that, we can have our talk up in the mountains."

"Trying to lure me up those peaks?"

"For a simple talk."

"Nothing is simple."

"Hush...dinner. We can continue after that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping those names by the way.


	15. Secret's Out; Time to Relax!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some fun with the girls? Takes place before the Yang and Weiss incident.

With Ruby's secret now common knowledge to her team, she can finally relax for the first time since her night back at Patch. Though, her term of relax is quite different consider what she has.

Classes had been suspended due to a massive riot that occurred between a Faunus group and anti-Faunus social clubs. It started out peacefully before going to an all out brawl using only their semblances. From their window, they watch the madness- with Yang enjoying herself immensely.

"Ooo- that guy hit him in the side. That's gotta hurt." said the brawler as she lay on her folded arms on the window.

"Why don't you go join them." said Weiss, her voice filled with derision.

"I wouldn't trade it _this_ for that." said Yang, continuing to watch chaos and mass hysteria unfold. She let out a gasp as she closed her eyes for a moment, then took deep breathes. She turned her head to find Ruby, holding her hip still as she creamed her insides for the third time. Ruby herself was feeling relief as she plowed Yang as if she were the perfect cocksleeve. Weiss on the side watched, her eyes on Ruby with a massive scowl on her red face. Blake meanwhile drank milk from her desk- her heat totally subdued, as she smiled at Weiss' reactions.

"...And done~" Ruby pulled out of Yang, watching as her lower lips twitch, as if begging for more.

"Thanks Rubes~" smiled Yang as she watched Cardin trying to smack Velvet with his weapon, but missing her by an inch. Velvet let out a playful tongue before smacking his ribs with a loud crack. "Oohhh that's gotta hurt." Yang felt bloated, but didn't mind as she got her fix. Ruby still raring to go, suddenly turned to Weiss with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Weisss~~~" said Ruby as she began to slide to her side, as her arms wrapped around her hip going through her clothes.

"NO! NOT WITH YANG IN FRONT OF US!" replied Weiss with a shout. Ruby ignored her- her hands now feeling her skin directly. Clearly she wanted this- she didn't wear any bra at all to prove it.

"You're not wearing any bra~"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I JUST CAME FROM THE SHOWER!"

"That also means you were expecting me to have fun with you." said Ruby as she pinched her nipples in her clothes. Weiss let out a small moan as her legs started to shake. Her face showed signs of giving in already- her lips formed a satisfied smile when Ruby had pleasured her.

"YOU! I WOULD NEVER-"

"Yo-you don't want me?" said Ruby as she faked crocodile tears. Weiss looked into her face, and felt her resolve dissolve. She could hear Blake's giggles from her room, as well as Yang- the latter fingering herself and bring her sister's leftovers to her mouth as if it were a snack.

"Ooooo..." Weiss bit her lip as she closed her eyes. At this moment, Ruby slid her hand down, and trailed to her panties. She was drenched.

"I think this proves that you're more than ready." said Ruby as she brought up two wet fingers. Weiss felt every color but red drain from her face as she faced her own inevitable misery. Blake almost choked as she bit her back her full blown laugh as Yang payed her no attention- she just saw Coco dropkick Cardin on his balls.

"D-D-D-DON'T SHOW ME THAT YOU DOLT!" yelped Weiss, unusually high pitched. The only time she was clearly excited. Ruby meticulously shoved aside the unnecessary clothes out of the way. Ruby gave Weiss a peck on her cheek, making Weiss freeze and close her eyes. Using her semblance she repositioned as she knelt on the floor, parting Weiss' legs as well as her already torn soaking underwear. Ruby squeezed her thighs, catching Weiss attention as Ruby let out a tongue, her aim obvious.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOOOOOOHHH~~~" Weiss let out a satisfying moan against her will- as Ruby stuck her tongue in her flower, drinking in the forbidden nectar in silent glee. Weiss' body didn't listen to her- as her legs parted more allowing more entry as Ruby traced around her thighs as she lapped up the heiress. Weiss tried to hide her moan- but couldn't. She was feeling satisfied, feeling relaxed as she felt the aura flow in her- the unknown gnaw that floated in the back of her mind gone.

Ruby continued to eat her girlfriend out, as she pumped herself. Her switch being on at this time was great in all- with Yang and Weiss satisfying her needs- if this were to happen during class this would have been a bigger problem with...Professor Goodwitch.

As Weiss lost her sense of self as she descended to lust- her mouth lolled open as she panted, her eyes unfocused as it filled with pleasure, her lips tingling wanting something much more than Ruby's tongue. As sudden as Ruby came, she felt her tongue retreat out of her- and she let out a small whine, catching Ruby's attention.

"Aww~ Feeling needy now?" teased Ruby as she licked her lips.

"I want chuu~~~" said Weiss- unusually needy and cute all of a sudden- at least to Ruby. Blake headbanged her desk as she discovered a new side of the aloofed cold heartless heiress. Yang, once again, ignored her as Coco threw some guys at the wall before kneeing them unconscious. Coco was brutal when she's enjoying herself, and she's remorseless when she's pissed.

Ruby raised herself up, as she straddled on Weiss as she poked her entrance. With no resistance at all, she entered Weiss as the heiress screamed in relief as she lay on bed completely defenseless. She watched stupidly, in glee as Ruby made use of her- moaning everytime she hit her sweet spot. Ruby rubbed her breast directly as she crawled once more through her clothes, wanting to enjoy her time with her girlfriend.

In the end, Ruby came in, and Weiss refused to let her out not until six more rounds. Lightning rounds that is. Suffice to say, Ruby felt satisfied as Weiss felt asleep locking Ruby in place. Yang merely shrugged off Ruby's predicament and asked Blake to join her for dinner. To Ruby, everything now is as it should be for her. Weiss and Blake knows her secret- they help out when they can, Weiss ended up confessing to her a weekish ago and now she has a girlfriend, a faunus mate and her sister to play with. Life is normal for the little horny Rose.

"Say Blake, why didn't you join them?" asked Yang as she watched Yatsuhashi and Fox try to break up Coco from Cardin through the windows down the hall- the former already out of control as Cardin lay beyond recognition.

"And deal with an obvious bait by the anti-faunus classmen? Not a chance. I can see they're just stirring up trouble to demoralize us."

"So...Not even a way to get back at them?" asked Yang, surprised that Blake was this pacifist.

"No- that's the reason why I asked Velvet to bring Coco to be there in the first place."

"Brutal." snickered Yang.

While the two conversed on their way to dinner, Ruby decided to have more fun with a sleeping Weiss. Suffice to say, the heiress smiles in her sleep proved that her dreams are filled with white, creamy delight.


	16. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little story I conjured up to prove I'm not dead that I'm just playing my life away. Takes place after Summer's revival.

"Summer, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"YES!"

"...Yang?"

"ABSOLUTELY!"

"Dare I ask... Ruby?"

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

"You three are absolutely mind boggling."

The family of women stayed in their dorm with their teammates out for the day. Ruby and Yang sat beside their mother, Summer as the three sat in excitement.

"Alright- so this will take awhile, so be good and behave while I visit the geezer." said Raven. Summer nodded happily as her daughters smiled with an obvious diabolical plan on their heads. With a sigh, she grabbed her scroll, and strolled out of the room.

"...Sooo...Can I have some milk now?" asked Summer, changing the subject. Without missing a beat, Ruby pulled up Yang's shirt as Yang fumbled on her back. "Good girls!"

"Can I at least say _"No"_ before you try to fondle me?" deadpanned Yang. Ruby playfully latched herself onto her like usual while Summer patted both her daughter's head. "...You're not drinking?"

"After Ruby, Sunflower." said Summer as she patted an excited Ruby. "...But now I'm in the mood for something more~"

* * *

"Well look who decided to show up."

"Can it. I'm here because Ruby wants to see you."

Raven sat on the chair as her brother, Qrow relaxed on his infirmary bed with a cast on his left arm. His fight with Adam was as wild as his wounds- most of which have healed over time, while others seemed to have remained in the form of scars.

"Ace needs the expert? What- did she get a new part for her gun?"

"She got so many gifts for her birthday that she wants you to replace every part with expertise as to not blow up the dormitory."

"That last part seemed to be from you, sis."

"Fair enough- I just don't want another explosion. Oz might be forgiving about explosions and wall demolishing, but he's not when it comes to charging me with the fees when Glyn can just fix it."

"Hey, blame the board of governors for doing their job."

"Which is why I opted to just steal money from them anyway." said Raven as she snapped her fingers, and with a flip of her other wrist, a credit card appeared- one that was far too fancy for her to have.

"And here I thought you'd give up on our old way of life..."

"Old habits die hard. In my case, It died but it got revived. Sue me."

"I could, but I want to see my Ace before I'd die first."

"Good choice."

"I'm being discharged today anyway, so what the hell- I'll see you there in probably four hours." said Qrow as he took a deep breath. "...Got a smoke?"

"Not until you're out of bed."

"At least give me a drink- I'm dying from the dullness here."

* * *

"...Somehow I expected this to happen." said Raven as she opened to door to find Yang spitroasted by both twin roses, covered in sweat.

"Welcome back Sweetie~" said Summer as she drove her dick deep into Yang's hole. Ruby buckled as she released her load directly down Yang's throat. "Any news?"

"He'll be here soon. Get cleaned up now."

Yang being used to her debauchery, fairly got cleaned quickly as Summer and Ruby fixed each others outfit. Yang wore her gym outfit- though with her bust feeling much discomfort as her spats seem to sink into her skin. Ruby wore her normal clothes with the exception of her cape- while Summer copied her daughter's outfit with near precision- with the exception of a very tight corset and cleavage.

"...I wish I had bigger boobs." said Ruby pitifully as she compared herself to her mother.

"A C-cup isn't so bad~"

"At least you're not as monstrous as Yang will be when she gets to third stage pregnancy." placated Raven, making Ruby giggle while Yang felt her eye twitch.

"...As much as I regret saying this, I finally can say that I think I have enough boobage for me to flaunt around." said Yang as she tries pitifully to hide her perking nipples. "...Dammit, I'll have to wear a jacket for this. Uncle Qrow can be a pervert if he goes overboard."

"He touches you, and I'll break his balls. With Ruby's Scythe~" said Summer plainly, shocking Yang and Ruby. "Or I'll just ask Raven to get a knife and feed it back to him~"

"And that my girls, is the reason why Tai and Qrow find her unbelievable." said Raven, answering their query. "She means everything she says to a point."

"...And I thought Mom can't go beyond the dark side." said Ruby.

"I think her fighting with the Remnant's ultimate enemy counts as going beyond the dark side, Rubes." said Yang.

"...True, but..."

A few knocks on the door, and all four women changed their topic as three of them frantically finished their outfits. Raven marched out of the room, to find Qrow with a flask in hand and the light scent of alcohol in the air.

"Wazzaaap Sis."

"Drunk on the get go. Not surprising."

"Hey, after being on that hospital bed for the past week, I think I deserve a drink to celebrate!" said Qrow as he took another sip. Raven heard the footsteps calm behind her as she lead her brother into the room.

"Hey boozeman." said Yang as she highfived her Uncle.

"Hey Firecracker. How ya been?" said Qrow with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "I heard you got wiped from fighting with Roman's goon."

"She isn't the average goon, for starters." rebutted Yang. "And another- she's-"

"UUUUUNNNNNCCCCCLLLLLEEEEEE QQQQRRRROOOOWWWW!" echoed in Qrow's ears as he felt Ruby latch onto his torso, pushing him back slightly as he takes another drink.

"Hey Ace. How have you been?"

"FUN!"

"Well, looks like I'll be here for awhile- you said you need a weapon fixed yeah?"

"YEP!" Qrow turned his head to beside Yang. "AND I NEED OL' QROWY TO DO IT!"

"Yep- with the three of us, we can fix your weapon up! Right Ruby?" asked Qrow.

"YEP!"

"OH YEAH!"

"Now- Ruby, I need you to...ummm... since when did my aces multiply? Or am I seeing double?" said Qrow as he nonchalantly takes another drink- thinking the alcohol must be some strong stuff.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Ruby and I fucked and Summer is our love child." said Raven, as she sat on bed and drew out her scroll. "So she's back from the dead and looks like Ruby."

"Is that right?" said Qrow as he took another sip.

"YEP!" For a moment, the girls thought that their reveal would shock Qrow- that was the entire point of this sort of mean practical joke. But nope- Qrow took it and looked at both of the identical twins and smiled at them. That is until five minutes later.

"...Okay then." was all Qrow could say before he fell on his back with a blank expression as fell like a statue.

"Aannnndddd right on cue." said Raven. Yang who had mastered pranking her Uncle countless times- revealed her almost maniacal laughter as both Summer and Ruby tried to make sure their Qrow was alright.

"Did you think we went to- MOM!?" asked Ruby, but found her mother almost tearing up as she frantically threw off her clothes to show off her topless self and pushed Qrow's hands to her chest.

"QROW?! WHAT'S WRONG? DID OUR PRACTICAL JOKE GO TO FAR!? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT DEAD AND CAN FEEL MY BOOBS. IT"S REALLY ME! SUMMER!"

"...I have a very weird Mom." said Ruby as she calmly processed this, before she quickly pushed her Mom away- For all intents and purposes, Qrow touched Ruby  _(In her mind)_.

"Ruby, don't do that! You're Uncle might be hurt!"

"I think you're going to traumatize me if you let him touch you since you and I look alike."

"BUT-" was all Summer could say before a slight cough from Raven, with her eyes in red fury. "...FINE."

Yang continued to devolve in the background, as Raven sighed and carried Qrow on her back.

"...To the Infirmary, again."

* * *

"...Raven?"

"...Yeah?"

"Tell me I didn't touch my Ace, and that I was hallucinating everything."

"Okay."

"Tell me I didn't touch Summer topless while she looked fifteen."

"Okay."

"Tell me that everything was because of the alcohol and I was just in the infirmary the entire time."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because everything did happen- and you touched our daughter. I'm going to break your balls now."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"As If I-"

"Because I'm doing it myself."

The final thing that happened that day, was Qrow self-inflicting a world-shattering wound as he broke his own balls with his flask as Raven watched him- impressed and mildly amused to make up for her daughter's own bad idea. As they say, whatever Ruby has thought off will always backfire. Even her unaffiliated target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Fun.


End file.
